This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The NCI Center for Bioinformatics (NCICB) supports the NCIs mission and strategic goals by providing biomedical informatics infrastructure, applications, tools and data to the cancer research community. These tools and mechanisms enable the analysis, sharing and management of the overwhelming volume of information and data being generated in the effort to relieve suffering and death due to cancer. Much of NCICBs infrastructure is intended to be foundational and broadly applicable across the cancer enterprise. It provides core tools and platforms that support consistency, clarity, and comparability of biomedical research data that can be readily adapted or tailored by users at the community level based on their needs and interests. This approach fosters integration and consistency without compromising individual innovation and creativity. As part of the mission, NCI has launched The Cancer Biomedical Informatics Grid (caBIG), which is a voluntary network or grid connecting individuals and institutions to enable sharing of data and tools, creating a World Wide Web of cancer research (https://cabig.nci.nih.gov). As part of this effort, NCICB is currently developing a grid caGrid (https://cabig.nci.nih.gov/workspaces/Architecture/caGrid/) that enables the building of an open, multi-institutional data sharing, annotation, and analysis environment. The production release of caGrid 1.0 is expected in December 2006. This project will explore the use of TeraGrid as a gateway for providing high performance computational needs for caBIG users. As part of this project, several analytical services will be selected to be deployed at TeraGrid sites and made accessible to caBIG users via the common caGrid interface.